Two patients have been entered into this study thus far. The first patient had a maximum period of inhalation of 2 1/2 hours, which she tolerated extremely well with no unusual or unexpected toxicity. The second patient was given the inhalation for a maximum of six hours which she tolerated equally well. There was no effect on peripheral counts or bone marrow of either patient.